HP Prompts
by luvsanime02
Summary: A collection of short prompts for Harry Potter that I decided to expand a little.
1. Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated K+ for teenage hilarity and mild language. This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

**Beauty **by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 9 and 1 battle each other on DDR (Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter).

They're both light and fast on their feet, but in the end she's more graceful.

########

Harry walks into the arcade, bored and not really expecting to find anything interesting to do, but not wanting to meet up with his relatives for lunch until the last possible second. He finds himself walking around aimlessly, sometimes watching someone play and then moving on.

He hears cheering and walks over to the DDR area, where the most beautiful girl he's ever seen is beating the pants off of her opponent. He doesn't look too happy about it, if the scowl on his face is any indication, yet he clearly can't quite bring himself to complain. Not when his opponent looks that good kicking his arse.

She bows to the audience when she wins, blows a playful kiss, and Harry is completely won over. Before he can even think much about it, he finds himself walking forward. "Want to try and beat me?" he asks her.

Why is he talking to this girl, who's so far out of his league it isn't even funny? But she looks him up and down, smiles, and flips her hair back over her shoulders jauntily. "Sure."

So, they play. Harry's actually quite good at this game, but he realises only a few minutes in that so is she. They're both light and fast on their feet, but in the end she's more graceful.

When he loses, he's the one who bows to her. She laughs in response, and the sound fills up Harry's chest. She's got the prettiest laugh, and her eyes are very blue, and Harry feels both terrified and elated to actually be speaking to her.

"That was fun," she admits. "Most of the time, boys are angry with me for beating them."

Harry shrugs. He doesn't see how anyone could possibly stay mad at her, but knows better than to say so out loud. "Nothing wrong with a decent challenge," he replies, instead, though he's still being honest.

She dazzles him with another smile. "Fleur Delacour." She holds out one slim hand, and Harry eagerly grasps it. Fleur? She's French, isn't she? Harry is doomed.

"Harry Potter," he introduces, and wishes he had a fancier name, like Edmond or Louis or something. Fleur doesn't seem to mind, though, and shakes his hand warmly. His fingers tingle.

Fleur tilts her head to the side. "Maybe we could play again, sometime?"

Is she asking him out? Harry doesn't know, but his heart rate still speeds up. Either way, it's not like he'll say no. "Sure. I'd really love that." He pulls out his phone, hardly daring to hope, but she mentioned them keeping in contact first. "Um, do you want to exchange numbers?"

She nods at him, and pulls her own phone out. "Yes." Holy crap, a hot girl is going to give him her phone number. Harry has to remind himself to breathe. Is this really happening to him? Maybe he's dreaming.

She even sends him a text right away, so that they can both store each other's info. Harry tries to pretend that his hands are shaking from the leftover adrenaline.

"Well," he admits, glancing at the time in disappointment, "I think I'm supposed to get to the food court now to meet up with my relatives." He pauses, but can't just leave it at that. "I'll talk to you later?" He hopes.

Fleur raises an eyebrow, smiles again, and leans over close enough to put her hand on his arm. She _is _flirting with him! "Or," she says, voice low enough that Harry moves closer to hear, "you could text your family and let them know that you're taking me out on a date."

Harry doesn't even hesitate. He's pulling up his cousin's info and texting him almost before she's done speaking. "I could do that," he agrees, smiling back at her and trying to type while his brain feels fizzy. He sends the message without looking. Good enough. Dudley will get the point, or not. Harry doesn't really care at the moment.

"So, lunch?" he asks, and dares to take Fleur's hand as they leave the arcade. Her answering grin is blinding.


	2. Surprise Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated M for mature content. This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

**Surprise Me **by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: First Time, 04 and 06 (Hermione Granger and Bill Weasley).

"Tell me you've done this-"

"Of course I have, just- _Oh._"

########

Clothes are thrown to the side while hands slide everywhere, getting caught in hair and tangled up in each other's shirts. Quiet laughter. They fall sideways onto the bed while trying to get their socks off. Whispers and stifled chuckles are exchanged between deep kisses. There's no pause for breath. Two bodies move and shift, desiring to fit together.

"Tell me you've done this-"

"Of course I have, just- _Oh._"

A lie, but one that's easily forgiven. He kisses her even deeper, and moves slowly at first. She runs her hands all over his back and bum, gentle at first and then less so, becoming impatient. More laughter, and then heavy breaths, fills the morning air. Her toes curl and she feels lighter than air, and the giggles just burst out of her when it's all over.

"Some blokes might be offended-"

"Shut up and kiss me. We're doing that again."

They don't leave the bed for the rest of the day.


	3. Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated K for everyone. This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

**Temptation **by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 1 and 2 find themselves locked in a store overnight (Harry Potter and Sirius Black).

"We could just, you know…"

"Muggle CTVs," Harry says flatly.

"…We could anyway," he tempts.

########

Harry and Sirius both stare blankly around them at the empty store.

They'd gone shopping for groceries at a local Muggle market, and then Sirius had suggested that they simply take their purchases into the loo and shrink them, which had sounded like a brilliant idea to Harry.

Only, they'd had to wait awhile until there was no one else in there, so they'd taken turns pretending to use one of the stalls while the other one stood off to the side with their bags. Eventually, though, everyone had left.

And now here they are, just come back into the shop proper, and the place is empty. And dark.

Harry bolts over to the doors and pulls on them, hoping, but no luck. They're locked in the grocers.

They stand there in silence and look out at the empty street in front of them a few minutes before Sirius says, "We could just, you know…"

"Muggle CTVs," Harry says flatly.

"…We could anyway," Sirius tempts.

Harry tries not to show how appealing this sounds, but he's pretty sure that he fails. He's still ready to just sit down and wait it out - someone will have to walk by eventually, who can call the police or someone to let them out - when an idea comes to his mind that just might work with Sirius'.

He shifts, looks at the camera recording their movements, and then sighs. Sirius has been watching his movements hopefully, and recognising Harry's defeat, grins. "What are we going to do?" he asks eagerly.

"You're not doing anything," Harry answers firmly. He carefully sneaks his wands out, but keeps it hidden up his sleeve, and mutters, "Hermione is going to kill me for this." Then he levitates a small dishcloth slowly over the camera lens.

"Nice," Sirius comments, sounding genuinely impressed at the way he'd kept the cloth out of camera range until the last second.

Harry shakes his head. "It'll have to do. Come on, let's get out of here."

They walk to the door, use an _Alohomora_ to open it, and then leave. Harry makes sure the door is locked again before they go. The Muggle owner won't have the slightest clue how that cloth got all the way up almost to the ceiling, or how the two of them managed to leave, but at least no one will have caught Harry and Sirius doing magic in a Muggle environment, and this is what really matters.

"Don't worry," Sirius comments, cheerful now that they're no longer trapped, "Hermione doesn't have to find out."

Harry snorts, not at all convinced. She'll find out what's happened. Somehow, Hermione always does.


	4. Wish Upon a Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. That honour belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm making no profit off of this fic.

**AN: **Rated K+ for angst. This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

**Wish Upon a Star **by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: 1 and 3 find what they think might honestly be a dimensional portal (Harry Potter and Remus Lupin).

"…Do you think he's there waiting?"

"Not really," he admits.

"Want to try anyway?"

########

Harry doesn't know what to say. He feels frozen in place beside Remus.

They're both staring transfixed at what can only be some sort of dimensional portal. It's the only possible explanation that makes sense according to what all of their tests, magical and Muggle, can tell them. Harry hears no voices from the opening, sees no familiar faces. And yet. And yet…

The silence is finally broken by Remus. His voice is soft, but Harry can still hear the yearning in the older man's tone. "…Do you think he's waiting for us?"

"Not really," Harry admits, after a moment's thought.

"Want to try anyway?"

He does, is the problem. Harry wants to very much. Even knowing what he'll be giving up, just the possibility of seeing Sirius again, and maybe even his parents, is a draw too enticing to resist.

"We shouldn't," he says instead. This is true enough. Harry and Remus have people waiting for them. There's a war to win, and Voldemort to defeat, and Harry has never really felt free to decide to do something else with his life.

"Who cares?" Remus counters, rather uncharacteristically abrupt. Harry doesn't mind though. He understands.

Harry's friends will care. The countless people fighting for their very lives will care. Does Harry? He honestly isn't sure. Ron and Hermione's faces float through his mind, but their images are blurry.

Do he and Remus really dare to follow their hearts? Does Harry, for once in his life?

Ten minutes later, a snowy owl is soaring through the skies carrying important letters of regrets and reasons, and perhaps most importantly of all, _hopes_.


End file.
